Touhou: Scarlet Hearts
by A. Magpie
Summary: Remilia Scarlet and her sister Flandre's struggled in the world they were born in before they became vampires. After Flan became mysteriously sick, she and Remilia were ignored by their rich parents. Remi, does all she can to help she and her sister, including giving away Flan's weak, human soul in exchange for an immortal monster that can keep her alive.


CH 1, Remilia

The young girl went almost unnoticed amidst the crowded streets of the little French town. Routinely, travelers and tourists passed through every morning, trading wine, exotic cheeses and assorted fabrics. Paperboys weaved through the crowd, waving the day's newly printed newspapers in their hands.

Ignoring them, Remilia hiked up her pink silk dress and pushed through the sea of bodies, destination in mind. Meanwhile, in the black night sky, a tiny sliver of orange peeked from the horizon, promising a beautifully sunny day.

It was almost time to dim the lanterns.

Eventually, Remilia noticed the homely toffee stand that stood on the end of the street next to its competitors. It was always set up there, in the same place everyday with the same man working peacefully behind it. Next to it was a tattered bulletin board, leaning slightly to one side. Brownish paper that was once white covered it like thin, feathery scales. An old man stood in front of it, squinting at the scraps. His little grandson stood next to him, sucking a stick of toffee.

Remilia lit up. She broke into a run and skidded to a stop a yard away from the old man, then clasped her hands behind her back and smiled winningly.

"Hello sir! Do you need a reader?" The old man regarded her so witheringly her voice began to fade, "S'only o-one penny a page, mister…I read any paper…"

The old man shook his head and waved her away, "I won't have nuthin' t'do wi' dem' rich peoples," he growled, eyeing Remilia's dress, "Go wave yer' silky skirts in somebloke else's nose missy." He grabbed his grandson's sticky hands and led him away into the streets. Remilia watched the buttery candy bob up and down in the little boy's hand until it melted into the sea of busy people. Embarrassment tightened around her gut and she turned away, brushing her hands unconsciously along her skirts as she tried to make the puffs seem smaller.

With a sigh, the young girl leaned against the bulletin board and waited.

"Flan?"

Shielded by nighttime's dim shadows, Remilia crouched down and pawed at the basement window that hung low by the ground. It opened with a strained _creak._ Keeping the glassy pane propped up with one arm, the young girl let her feet in, then pushed her whole body through and tumbled down a few yards before she fell clumsily onto the floor.

"_Oomph!_"

A few copper pieces, the size and shape of fingernails, flew from her fist, along with a white paper bag, sweet contents safe and sound inside.

Remilia sighed, then righted herself and furiously patted the dust off her skirts. The air was dusty and warm, with a hint of sickening sweetness. She covered her mouth lest she coughed and disturbed the decades of dust that cast a thin, fuzzy blanket atop the entire basement.

No, that wasn't quite enough. To temporarily drown out the queer scent, the young girl brought the white bag to her nose. She inhaled, enjoying the sweet, buttery scent of caramelized almonds drifting into her nose. The smell triggered a certain, creeping hunger into her stomach, for she hadn't much to eat today. Just then, she considered devouring it.

_But this is for Flan._

At that thought, Remilia reluctantly set the toffee on the basement floor and began gathering the fallen pennies. Four cents she could add to her savings. These brownish treasures, little pieces of hammered metal that were green and dented with use, could make wonders happen. After all, it was money. Today, she didn't earn a lot though. The young girl sighed and picked herself up. On a good day, she could have earned ten maybe? She shook off the disappointment. It wasn't the first time she came back with almost nothing.

"Flan?" Remilia whispered. She hid the white bag behind her back and tiptoed through the maze of aged wood, antiques, paintings, grandfather clocks and rusted chandeliers no longer wanted. Cobwebs, laden with dust, clung to her clothing as she brushed past. Eventually, the mountains of old furniture led to a huge, four-poster bed nestled in the corner. It was an ancient bed. Holes dotted the age-weakened wood, along with faded designs inscribed in every corner. Beautifully laced, moth-eaten overhangings created a thin, pale sheet between the sleeper and the rest of the world.

A playful smile danced on Remilia's lips as she neared the small figure resting underneath the covers.

"Hey," she whispered softly, "I brought you something." Coyly, Remilia prodded the figure. It didn't move. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her gut. "Come on, Flandre," a thread of genuine worry wrapped around the young girl's mind, "It's your birthday! You love these don't you…?" Panic blossomed in her chest and she began waving the sweet-smelling bag in the air, "See it's toffee-"

"Mmm…" Flandre turned around slowly, mumbling incoherently under the soft blanket.

At the sound of her sister's voice, Remilia's eyes widened in relief, "Thank god Flan you-"

"Where's mother…?" the little girl muttered, eyes half closed. Remilia sighed.

_Flan…_

Not knowing what else to do, the young girl laid the treat on a nearby dresser and sat down next to her little sister. She took her hand and squeezed.

_Get well soon, Flan. _Her other hand gripped the bedsheets. _One day, I'll earn enough money to get you the best doctor in the world._ Remilia smiled wistfully in the darkness. _Then we can play dolls again._


End file.
